


The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

by DeanWinchesterIsTrans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter), Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTrans/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTrans
Summary: Idk how to describe it without sounding like a douchebag so there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is NOT here to say that people like Bellatrix were evil because they weren't neurotypical. Mental illness has nothing to do with someone's moral conduct.
> 
> This also isn't here to say the evil things done by this family should be discredited if they were mentally ill. That is also bullshit.
> 
> They did what they did, and that's it. I just had to clarify that first cause holy shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this fic is based upon my own experiences, and the experiences of my friends. If I've portrayed something incorrectly, please tell me! Additionally, if you have your own headcanon/your own experience you would like me to incorporate, please tell me!!! I'd love to add in your ideas, too.

Sirius Black had been staring at a particular corner of the Gryffindor commons room for over an hour now.

"Hey Moony?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Is this real?" Sirius was still staring at that corner, eyes unfocused.

Remus set his book down. "Is what real?" he asked slowly, not quite understanding.

Sirius gestured to the room widely with a sweeping motion of his hand. "This."

"Yes, it is real. This is real, Sirius."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sirius took a shuddering breath in, out. "Okay. Can I- can I hold your hand? Feeling that might help. You don't- you don't have to, but..." Sirius trailed off once Remus grabbed his hand.

"Warm, flesh and blood, totally real hand right here," Remus promised.

Sirius' grip tightened on Remus' hand like a lifeline. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

Regulus wasn't afraid of the Infieri. Why would he be? He saw that sort of thing all the time.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

"Floating corpses in the water? Don't make me laugh," he said to himself, but not loud enough for Kreature to hear. He didn't want to worry Kreature more than he already was.

He was afraid, yes. Regulus was afraid as hell. Only an idiot wouldn't be afraid, and he recognized the fear for what it was: reason. He drew the fear around him like a cloak, and soldiered on.

Regulus drew a twisted sense of comfort from the hallucinated bodies. No matter where he went, or what he went through, there would always be some hallucination trying to make the situation scarier than required.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

He could be the bravest ever. He's seen worse. But, well, it was far more atmospheric in the damp cave than his usual settings, and he was rebelling against the Dark Lord. This was about as terrifying as it got. But corpses floating in water? Come on. Was that the worst imbalanced chemicals could come up with? Seriously?

He still didn't believe they were real until one grabbed him by the neck and pulled him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THAT


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was bouncing his leg. Again.

Was he doing it to piss Harry off?

Snape clearly had noticed, as he kept on looking over at Draco, but he either didn't care about tapping feet, or was playing favorites again. Harry's bet was on favoritism.

"Stop that," Harry hissed.

"Hm?"

"Bouncing your knee like that. It's annoying."

"Oh." Draco stopped.

It started again five minutes later.

Annoyed, Harry rolled his eyes. "You're doing it again, Malfoy."

"Doing what?"

"Bouncing your knee."

"Oh." He stopped again... only to start bouncing his leg a few seconds later.

"Would you cut that out?!"

Snape turned his attention to Harry the instant he raised his voice. "Mr. Potter, do you have a problem with Mr. Malfoy?"

"But he's--"

"Doing his work, unlike you. Unless you are physically unable to concentrate whenever he is in the room, I suggest you get back to work."

-

Harry glared across the Great Hall. "He's doing it again."

"Doing what?" Hermione asked, but knew by now not to bother asking who.

"Harry has this wild theory that Malfoy keeps fidgeting to mess with him," Ron informed her with a mouth full of food.

She glared at him for talking with his mouth full, then said, "Don't be ridiculous, Harry. The entire world doesn't revolve around you."

"I know that," Harry said, still glaring at the Slytherin table.

-

Draco had (mostly) stopped tapping his feet, but he had begun to drum his fingers along anything and everything. Harry couldn't quite justify telling Malfoy to stop moving his hands altogether, because Draco actually needed his hands for classes, but he was still distracting Harry.

He kept trying to ignore it, and it eventually because a part of his perception of the prat known as Draco Malfoy.

Then he noticed Tonks doing it. Just like whenever she was thinking how her hair sometimes changed colors of its own volition, sometimes her knee would bounce, or her fingers would tap.

Harry filed that under his list of things he probably would never understand. Things were really starting to pile up in that list.


End file.
